Just Like Me
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Dos almas gemelas se reencuentran para vivir amor y admiración... AMOUR AU Fic conjunto con AnitaMisaki o AniBecker


—¡Ahí está el torpe!

—¡No es cierto! ¡El torpe está por allá!

Jessy y James, apuntaban la mirilla de sus binoculares desde la orilla de la canasta del globo Meowth.

—¡Ya decídanse! ¡Que solo podemos arrojar esta cosa una sola vez! —movió los brazos, molesto el Pokémon parlante, mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de Wobbuffet, quien temblaba por el peso.

Abajo, entre los árboles, cual se tratara de una carrera, dos Rhyhorn corrían de lados opuestos de la vereda arbórea, llevando sobre ellos a dos chicos vestidos exactamente igual. Camisa azul claro y pantalón en un tono oscuro, mientras sus cabezas cubiertas por una gorra roja y a su hombro un Píkachu.

—¡Ay mamacita si es verdad que son igualitos! —miró hacia abajo el gatuno.

El trote brusco del Pokémon contra el suelo, amenazaba con tumbarlo a cada paso que daba, por lo que se agarró con fuera de las riendas, apretando los puños entre las sogas, sin poder evitar pensar como ella… parecía tan relajada y una con el Pokémon, frágil y delicada y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y arriesgada. Sonrió. No iba a dejarse ganar.

—¡Vamos Serena! —estiró el brazo hacia ella. Lo que la hizo sonrojar.

Estaba por estirar su brazo, de manera dubitativa, cuando la rama de un árbol que no vio se interpuso.

—¡Serenaa! —gritó asustado y no tuvo más opción que detener al Pokémon que montaba.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **JUST LIKE ME?**

 **PRÓLOGO**

2 meses antes…

Admiración, la palabra que describía todas las emociones que en ella despertaban al verlo. Al oír hablar de él. Haciéndola capaz de abandonar lo que hasta ese día fue, para buscar una ruta que la llevara hasta él. Lo único que quería era poder reencontrarlo y darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo en el campamento de hace tantos años.

La sola idea, hacía su corazón saltar y empujar las pesadillas lejos, para nublar la mente con solo su sonrisa y las mil cosas que le diría al verlo. Se sabía muy femenina y estaba segura que haría uso de todas sus artes para agradarlo. Así que era momento de poner manos a la obra.

Cerró la puerta por la que acababa de cruzar y se recostó contra la misma, segura que el día de mañana, sería lo mejor que le hubiera pasado jamás.

Sonrió emocionada y juntando sus manos entre sí, se acercó al mueble y sacó el costurero.

—¡Fenee! —la animó su recién adquirido Pokémon.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y Serena se encontraba en su habitación muy concentrada terminando de coser una prenda ante la atenta mirada de su pequeña compañera Pokémon.

La estancia se iluminaba únicamente por una tenue luz de una lámpara que tenía en la mesita redonda que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. En las paredes del lugar, se podía observar muchos póster y recortes de revistas colgados, de un chico en especial.

Se trataba de un Entrenador Pokémon, un famoso Entrenador que había recorrido varias Regiones, del que hablaban que era muy fuerte.

Sí, definitivamente era él. Aquel niño que, en un Campamento Pokémon, conoció y le ayudó cuando se encontraba perdida y herida. Ese niño de orbes del color del chocolate y una sonrisa completamente resplandeciente, que se caracterizaba por su inseparable gorra y su fiel y mejor amigo compañero Pikachu al hombro.

Desde aquella ocasión, estuvo enamorada de él, y quiso verlo algún día… Sólo lo veía por las noticias, viendo cómo participaba en cada Liga de una Región, animándolo desde el sofá de su sala y deseando que en alguna de ellas, la ganara.

Ella se encargaba de coleccionar cada recorte de la prensa dónde él salía o buscaba por internet imágenes de él, de algunas batallas de Gimnasio o Ligas. Recortes que los colocaba en sus paredes de su habitación, al igual que imágenes que sacaba en gran tamaño y otras más pequeñas en un pequeño álbum.

Y, aunque no tuvo suerte de ganar ninguna, su fama había crecido descomunalmente, mas, aun cuando el chico ayudó a un Garchomp en la Torre Prisma, de la cual se tiró para proteger a su más fiel compañero, salvados ambos por un Mega Blaziken.

Cuando vio esa noticia por televisión, su corazón no paraba de latir, por la emoción de verlo en su Región, y por la preocupación de ver lo que pudo haber acabado en desgracia. Desde ese momento, tomó la decisión de ir en su busca, tenía que reencontrarse con él.

—¡Bien! Por fin lo terminé —exclamó satisfecha por su trabajo, mientras extendía la prenda de ropa azul y la admiraba—. Mañana será el momento de partir en nuestro viaje de Entrenadora Pokémon, ¿verdad? —se dirigió su linda Fennekin. Entrenadora y Pokémon, sonrientes y deseando de que amaneciera, se marcharon a dormir.

.

.

.

.

No había hecho nada más que el sol asomar entre las montañas, cuando Serena despertó. Se puso la ropa que justamente la noche anterior estaba terminando, mirándose sonriente frente al espejo, preparó su mochila con sus pertenencias y, junto a su compañera, bajó a desayunar dónde estaba su madre.

—¡Buenos días mamá! —saludó la peli miel a las espaldas de su madre, que se encontraba en la cocina.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Te encuentras mal, tú levantándote nada más amanecer y sin que te haya tenido que llamar varias veces? —dijo la mujer sorprendida, mientras se giraba hacia su hija que, al verla, se quedó más extrañada aun—. ¿Qué se supone que son esas ropas? Vas vestida… como un chico… —parpadeó incrédula.

—¿A que están geniales? Las terminé justamente anoche. —dio una vuelta sobre si misma, mostrándole el trabajo completo.

—Un momento… Esa ropa me suena familiar… —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa. — ¿Acaso no vas vestida igual que ese chico del que tienes mil y una fotografía, Ash Ketchum?

—Así es. Las terminé anoche. Quiero emprender mi viaje Pokémon junto con Fennekin y encontrarme con él. Quiero ser cómo él, ¡tan valiente!, ¡tan fuerte!, tan optimista… —terminó por bajar la voz al sentirse demasiado emocionada, frente a su madre. —Él fue el niño que me ayudó en el Campamento Pokémon, ¿te acuerdas? Quiero agradecerle todo aquello y volver a verlo yo… Yo lo admiro mucho.

—Hija… Nunca antes habías viajado sola, y apenas es que tienes a Fennekin, no sabes combatir y es peligroso que vayas sola.

—No te preocupes por mí, mamá, sabré valerme por mí sola, quiero ser fuerte y cómo él —respondió con seguridad —. Tengo todo lo imprescindible en mi mochila, —miró de reojo hacia la mencionada en su espalda. —estaré bien.

—¿No haces esto como excusa para así no tener que entrenar para las carreras de Rhyhorn verdad?

—Claro que no mamá, quiero viajar, ser fuerte, valerme por mí misma, y ser cómo él…

—Está bien. Sé que estarás bien, aunque ten mucho cuidado. Y, cuando hayas encontrado al chico, espero vuelvas a casa —la peli miel sonrió asintiendo.

—No te preocupes, así será.

.

.

.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo por el valle de la ruta 3. Pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir una molestia en el pie.

—¡Ay Ay ay! —se sacó el zapato y volteándolo un par de piedritas cayeron desde adentro, las que miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Yo sé que quiero ser como él, pero no tenía idea que la ropa de chico fuera tan incómoda… pobre… por lo que debe pasar… —Suspiró. —Pero eso es lo de menos, la idea es seguir sus huellas para poder alcanzarlo y si este es el precio lo haré. —Bajó la mirada para verse a si misma. —¡Además que este conjunto se ve fabuloso! A él se le ve tan bien… ¿No lo crees Fennekin?

—¡Fenne!

Serena sonrió, recogiéndose el largo cabello amielado que poseía en una coleta. —¿No puede ser tan difícil?... ¿O sí?... —miró el resto del camino al frente.

.

.

.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Achú! —se fue hacia adelante con el estornudo. —La noche estará fría Pikachu… —Le habló a su mejor amigo, quien traía una botella de agua sobre la cabeza.

—¿Pika?... —ladeó la cabeza y con ella un poco la botella.

—¿No es eso?... Entonces alguien debe estar hablando de mí… jaja… quién será —lo miró, para luego sonríe y hundirse de hombros, mientras su Pokémon hacia lo mismo.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Este fanfic es una idea original de mi querida Anita Misaki o AniBecker como es conocida aquí y en Wattpad. Este fic será una idea conjunta, donde los capítulos serán escritos uno ella y otro yo o ambas en un solo capítulo como en este caso primero.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
